Assault on Dragonstone
The Assault on Dragonstone was the last engagement of Robert's Rebellion, the civil war that had divided the Seven Kingdoms and had led to the fall of the Targaryen dynasty and the rise of the Baratheon dynasty. History Prelude Following the Sack of King's Landing and the death of the Mad King, Robert Baratheon took the Iron Throne and was crowned Robert of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. However, the war was not over."The Sack of King's Landing (Complete Guide to Westeros)" After Lord Mace Tyrell bent the knee and his siege of Storm's End was lifted,"Robert's Rebellion (Histories & Lore)" Robert sent his brother Stannis to Dragonstone, the island fortress located at the eponymous island, where Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys had been sent following the rebel victory at the Battle of the Trident. Events Stannis led the Royal fleet aboard the Fury to capture Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys, who had been recently born. However, before he arrived, Ser Willem Darry, one of the last Targaryen loyalists, smuggled the two children across the Narrow Sea. The remaining garrison simply surrendered when Stannis arrived. Aftermath Enraged over the escape of Viserys and Daenerys and unfairly blaming Stannis for it, Robert stripped him of the prosperous Storm's End and granted it to their younger brother Renly, who did not take any part in the war. Instead, Robert granted the meagre Dragonstone to Stannis. Stannis took it as a slight, despite the fact that Dragonstone had been the traditional seat of the heir to the Seven Kingdoms. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the assault took place after the new royal fleet was built; almost a year after the end of the rebellion. The garrison of Dragonstone was ready to sell Viserys and Daenerys to Stannis, but before they could go ahead Ser Willem Darry, along with four other loyalists, smuggled Viserys and Daenerys along with a wet nurse to the Braavosian Coastlands, where they would live in exile. The fall of the castle wasn't really considered a battle, as with the war clearly lost most of the garrison wanted to simply surrender - to the point that they would have given up the royal children still in their possession. The four remaining loyalist knights fled with the children before Stannis arrived, so no one put up a significant fight. As Brynden Tully pointed out in the "House Tully (Histories & Lore)" featurette, the rebel side in the war had no strength at sea - in part because years before, Brynden had not entered into a marriage-alliance with House Redwyne, who possess a large fleet. After the Sack of King's Landing, it still took the victorious rebels some time to find enough ships to transport an attack force to Dragonstone, giving the royal children enough time to escape to the Free Cities. See also * References fr:Assaut contre Peyredragon de:Angriff auf Drachenstein ru:Нападение на Драконий Камень Category:Robert's Rebellion Category:History